Lembranças
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Robin perde a memória e isso muda sua vida completamente. Será que o amor de Estelar e a amizade dos Titãs sobreviverão a isso?
1. O retorno de Slade

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Teen Titans não me pertencem, isso todo mundo já sabe, né?

Sinopse: Robin perde a memória e isso muda sua vida completamente. Será que o amor de Estelar e a amizade dos Titãs sobreviverão a isso?

**Lembranças **

**Capítulo 1 – O retorno de Slade **

– Pode esquecer, Mutano. Ninguém aqui tá a fim de comer tofu no jantar!

– Fale por você mesmo, Ciborgue. Você não sabe o que os outros acham.

– Eu voto por algo menos "vegetariano" – Ravena intervém, dando sua opinião sobre o jantar.

– Viu só como eu tinha razão?

– Você ainda não ganhou, senhor espertinho! Ainda faltam o Robin e a Estelar opinarem. Por falar nisso, cadê eles, hein?

**Enquanto isso, no terraço... **

– Já é quase hora do jantar, eu perco mesmo a noção do tempo quando estou com você... – Robin diz carinhoso enquanto abraça Estelar.

Ela beija levemente seus lábios e sorri.

– É melhor entrarmos logo ou não vai sobrar comida pra gente.

– Vamos então – ele diz estendendo a mão para a namorada.

Estelar dá a mão para Robin e eles começam a descer do terraço.

– Parece que vai chover hoje... – Estelar comenta observando o céu nublado.

**Na sala... **

– Aí estão vocês, até que enfim! Também vão querer tofu no jantar, não é' – Mutano pergunta esperançoso.

– Ah, eu acho que não, Mutano – Robin responde sem jeito.

– É Mutano, é melhor jantarmos outra coisa – Estelar apóia Robin.

– É isso aí, verdinho. Você é voto vencido, nada de tofu! – Ciborgue comemora deixando Mutano furioso.

– Isso não é justo!

Nesse instante, o alarme de emergência ecoa na Torre dos Titãs e todos se voltam para o telão.

– É Slade. Ele está atacando a cidade com seu exército – Robin afirma depois de obter as informações – Titãs, vamos!

**No centro da cidade... **

Uma forte chuva cai sobre a cidade. Enquanto Ciborgue, Estelar, Ravena e Mutano lutam contra os soldados, Robin persegue Slade pelas ruas. Como sempre acontece quando enfrenta Slade, Robin fica tão concentrado na luta que perde a noção do que está ao seu redor, e acaba não percebendo que está sendo levado para uma armadilha.

A chuva fica mais forte a cada minuto, prejudicando a visibilidade de Robin. Ele perde Slade de vista e quando dá por si, percebe que está bem longe do centro, encontrando-se próximo a uma floresta.

– É Robin, você melhorou muito desde a última vez. Estou impressionado. Acho que vou te dar mais uma chance, que tal voltar a ser meu aprendiz? O que acha, Robin?

– Esquece, eu nunca vou obedecer você, Slade! Nunca mais!

– É uma pena, Robin. É realmente uma pena. Nesse caso então, acho que vou ter que acabar com você, definitivamente.

– Isso é o que você pensa!

Robin parte com tudo pra cima de Slade, mas ele consegue se esquivar rapidamente, fazendo Robin perder o equilíbrio. Como a grama está muito molhada por causa da chuva, ele escorrega por um declive e acaba caindo de costas, sofrendo uma forte pancada na cabeça.

Slade aproxima-se de Robin e o encontra desmaiado.

– Ora ora, parece que vou ter o meu aprendiz de volta... – ele afirma em tom de vitória.

Enquanto isso, os outros Titãs conseguiram eliminar os soldados de Slade e procuram por Robin.

– Onde o Robin se meteu? Puxa vida, ele sempre faz essas coisas! – Mutano diz impaciente.

– É, quando se trata do Slade, o Robin perde a cabeça... – Ciborgue comenta nervoso.

– Robin! Responda, por favor! Onde você está? – Estelar grita pela milésima vez, sem obter resposta.

– Estou com um mau pressentimento, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Robin... – Ravena diz séria, deixando os demais ainda mais preocupados.

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Aqui estou com mais uma fic de Teen Titans, espero que gostem e qualquer comentário já sabem, reviews! _

_Bjks_

_Estelar_


	2. Memória perdida

**Capítulo 2 – Memória perdida **

Robin abre os olhos lentamente e olha em volta tentando imaginar que lugar é esse onde se encontra, mas nada lhe parece familiar. Ele se levanta com uma certa dificuldade e sente uma forte dor na cabeça, fazendo-o perder o equilibro. Então ele senta-se no chão e fecha os olhos. _Onde eu estou? O que foi que aconteceu comigo? Não consigo lembrar de nada..._ – ele pensa confuso.

– Ah, finalmente você acordou! Já estava na hora não é, Robin?

Robin se sobressalta ao ouvir essas palavras e levanta-se rapidamente, apesar de ainda estar meio tonto.

– Quem é você? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E... quem é Robin? – ele pergunta encarando Slade.

– Calma, meu jovem aprendiz. Uma pergunta de cada vez. Você é o Robin, está em casa e eu sou Slade, seu mestre.

– Meu mestre?

– Isso mesmo, Robin. Você é o meu aprendiz.

– Mas, eu não me lembro...

– Você sofreu um pequeno acidente, meu caro Robin. Por isso está um pouco confuso. Mas não se preocupe, apenas confie em mim e você estará seguro. Lembre-se, você deve simplesmente me obedecer. Você me entendeu, Robin?

– Sim, mestre.

* * *

– É isso. Não temos mais onde procurar. O Robin sumiu do mapa – Ciborgue diz desanimado.

– Não é possível, ele não pode ter desaparecido assim... – Mutano contesta incrédulo.

– Talvez Slade tenha conseguido capturá-lo – Ravena sugere ansiosa.

– Então precisamos encontrar Slade o mais rápido possível, antes que ele machuque o Robin... – Estelar afirma preocupada.

* * *

Robin corre ansioso pelas ruas escuras. Ele está voltando ao esconderijo de Slade depois de ter roubado um precioso cristal do museu da cidade. Aproveitando-se da falta de memória de Robin, Slade está testando seu aprendiz para saber se pode realmente confiar nele dessa vez.

– É bom começar devagar, ir progredindo aos poucos. Primeiro alguns pequenos furtos, depois algo mais elaborado, e finalmente Robin realizará o meu principal objetivo: destruir os Jovens Titãs!

_É estranho. Eu sinto como se esse não fosse o meu lugar, como se esse não fosse eu... Me sinto confuso..._

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Robin não percebe a aproximação de alguém e acaba indo de encontro a essa pessoa, fazendo-a desequilibrar-se e cair.

– Você está bem? – ele pergunta estendendo a mão para a garota, que o encara surpresa.

– Robinzinho! Que bom te ver novamente!

– Você me conhece? Quem é você?

– Você não se lembra de mim?

– Não... eu não lembro de muita coisa ultimamente...

Percebendo que Robin está confuso, ela não perde a oportunidade de se aproveitar da situação:

– Eu sou a Kitten, sua namorada!

Continua...


	3. Pequenas recordações

**Capítulo 3 – Pequenas recordações**

– Você é minha... namorada?

– Claro que sim, Robinzinho! Estou tão feliz de te encontrar! Você também está feliz em me ver, não está?

– Err... estou, claro que estou.

– Que bom! Que tal irmos a algum lugar agora? Dançar um pouco, quem sabe?

– Dançar? Não, agora eu não posso. Eu tenho que ir, meu mestre Slade me espera.

– Está bem, já que é assim... Nos encontramos aqui amanhã, às oito, ok? Não se atrase!

– Ah, tá! Claro, amanhã, oito horas, não vou me atrasar... – Robin responde distraído.

– Ótimo! Então até amanhã, Robin querido! – Kitten diz animada, puxando Robin para perto de si e o beijando.

Ele não mostra reação até que ao olhar para Kitten vê outra garota. Seus penetrantes olhos verdes e seu doce sorriso lhe parecem tão familiares...

– Até amanhã. Eu preciso ir – ele afasta Kitten e sai correndo o mais rápido que pode.

_Kitten diz que ela é a minha namorada, será mesmo? Mas... quem é aquela garota que eu vi na minha mente quando a Kitten me beijou? Estou cada vez mais confuso..._

No dia seguinte, Slade dá ordens a Robin para libertar Plasmus e Sobrecarga da prisão, causando um grande caos na cidade. Os Titãs são chamados para detê-los, mas ao chegar ao centro de Gothan se surpreendem ao ver quem os espera:

– Não tentem atrapalhar os planos do meu mestre Slade, é inútil – Robin afirma sério, apontando sua arma para Ciborgue, Estelar, Mutano e Ravena.

– Robin? Você está bem? O que você está dizendo? – Estelar pergunta ao mesmo tempo emocionada e confusa.

– Vocês estão contra o meu mestre, devem ser destruídos!

– Robin, o que deu em você? Somos nós, seus amigos! – Mutano exclama preocupado.

– Meus... amigos?

– É claro que somos, cara! – Ciborgue diz se aproximando.

– Você por acaso esqueceu de nós, Robin? – Ravena pergunta também se aproximando de Robin.

– Eu esqueci... esqueci muitas coisas... mas Slade é meu mestre e eu devo obedecê-lo!

– Slade não é seu mestre! Você é um Titã! Nós somos os Titãs! Pare de agir desse jeito! – Estelar grita nervosa.

– Calma, Estelar. Tem alguma coisa errada com o Robin, e nós precisamos descobrir o que é – Mutano afirma colocando a mão no ombro de Estelar.

– Não há nada de errado comigo! Me deixem em paz! – Robin grita e se afasta deles.

– Titãs, vamos! – Ciborgue avança contra Plasmus e Sobrecarga, sendo acompanhado por Mutano e Ravena.

Estelar fica paralisada, seus pensamentos muito longe do que está acontecendo. _Robin, o que aconteceu com você? _

– Estelar, vamos! – Ravena chama a atenção da amiga, tirando-a de seu transe.

De longe, Robin observa a luta e isso lhe traz uma sensação estranha; aquilo lhe parece tão... familiar! _Eu sinto como se os conhecesse bem, sinto que posso... confiar neles._ Será que eles haviam lhe dito a verdade? Será que ele era mesmo um Titã e aqueles eram seus amigos? _E aquela garota... era a mesma que eu vi na minha mente ontem, mas... quem é ela? Eu preciso me lembrar... _

Continua...

**N/A: A fic está chegando na reta final, acho que o próximo capítulo será o último. Até lá!**

**Sabrina: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, valeu pela review! Bjks!**

**Brazilian Star: Oi! Que bom que você está acompanhando a fic, obrigada pela sua review e também pela review em Escrito nas Estrelas! Beijinhos!**

**Estelar**


	4. O coração não esquece

**Capítulo 4 – O coração não esquece **

No dia seguinte à noite, apesar de ainda sentir-se confuso, Robin vai ao encontro de Kitten.

– Robinzinho, que bom que veio! Vamos, inaugurou uma boate ótima essa semana e estou louca pra conferir! – Kitten exclama animada e sai puxando Robin pela mão.

Enquanto isso, na Torre dos Titãs, Estelar está em seu quarto, pensativa.

_Robin, você esqueceu de mim, esqueceu de nós dois... Por que isso está acontecendo? Por quê? Me sinto tão sozinha, sinto tanto a sua falta... Queria dormir quando acordar descobrir que tudo isso não passou de um pesadelo... Mas eu não consigo dormir... Acho que vou sair um pouco._

Estelar caminha lentamente pela cidade até que seus passos a levam até os sons e as luzes de uma danceteria Ela avista alguém familiar que lhe chama a atenção:

_Aquele é o Robin! O que ele está fazendo aqui? E aquela que está com ele é a ... Kitten! Essa não, não vou deixá-la colocar as mãos no meu Robin! _Ela entra na danceteria à procura de Robin, mas devido à quantidade de pessoas lá dentro, encontrá-lo não é uma tarefa fácil.

– Vamos lá, Robinzinho! Você precisa se mexer! – Kitten exclama arrastando Robin para a pista de dança.

– Sabe, é que eu acho que dançar não é bem o meu forte...

– Ah, não se preocupe, queridinho, é uma música lenta, beeem romântica!

Kitten passa os braços em volta do pescoço de Robin e inclina seu rosto para beijá-lo. Nesse momento Estelar avista os dois e aproxima-se deles, irritada:

– Robin!

Ele se vira e a encara surpreso:

– Você?

– O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Você é cega, por acaso? Não está vendo que o Robin e eu estamos n-a-m-o-r-a-n-d-o?

– Isso é verdade, Robin? – Estelar pergunta com a voz embargada.

– Bem... eu... eu não...

– Vamos Robinzinho, diga a ela que EU sou a sua namorada e que você me AMA!

Robin permanece em silêncio, enquanto sua mente mergulha em lembranças que o deixam ainda mais confuso. Ele sai correndo da danceteria, deixando Estelar e Kitten sozinhas, se encarando furiosas.

_O que está acontecendo? Aquela garota... ela é tão familiar, me faz sentir diferente, de um jeito muito bom... Mas o que ela representa pra mim afinal?_

Enquanto isso, Estelar nocauteia Kitten com seus raios e segue Robin até a rua.

– Robin, por favor, olhe pra mim e me escute – Estelar diz aproximando-se dele – eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você estar agindo desse jeito, mas acredite em mim, eu sou a Estelar, nós somos Titãs, Slade é nosso inimigo e aquela garota lá dentro também é – ela diz se referindo a Kitten – e você e eu somos... nós nos amamos, Robin! Você precisa acreditar em mim, precisa se lembrar, por favor... – Estelar pede com lágrimas nos olhos.

Robin olha fixamente nos olhos dela enquanto mais lembranças invadem sua mente, dessa vez com mais nitidez:

– _Eu amo você, Estelar. Sempre vou amar..._

– _Eu também te amo, Robin..._

_Tudo parece fazer sentido agora! _

– Estelar... eu acho que... lembro de você... acho que lembro... de nós dois... – ele diz segurando as mãos de Estelar entre as suas.

– Ah, Robin, eu...

– O que você pensa que está fazendo? Largue já o MEU Robin! – Kitten chega de repente, interrompendo o "momento".

– Ele não é nada seu! Por que você não nos deixa em paz de uma vez?

– Eu não vou sair daqui sem o Robin!

– Sabe, Kitten... eu não vou com você, a Estelar está certa.

– O quê? Mas isso não é... o que está havendo, Robinzinho?

– Você ouviu, garota! Você já era!

Estelar lança novamente seus raios contra Kitten, que tenta se esquivar mas ao perceber que está perdendo resolve fugir.

– Não, você não vai fugir! Nem deveria estar andando por aí, você estava na cadeia e é pra lá que vai voltar! – Estelar diz decidida, prendendo Kitten numa cabine telefônica e lacrando a porta em seguida – Você vai ficar aí até a polícia chegar!

– Você está bem, Estelar? – Robin pergunta se aproximando.

– Estou sim, Robin. Agora vou avisar os outros Titãs e...

– Eu estava me perguntando por que o meu aprendiz estava demorando tanto... Agora estou vendo o porquê.

– Slade! – Estelar exclama surpresa.

– Robin, ataque-a e a destrua!

– Não!

– O quê? O que foi que você disse, aprendiz?

– Eu disse que não! Eu não vou machucar a Estelar!

– É isso mesmo, Slade!

– Cale-se! Estou perdendo o meu aprendiz e eu não gosto de perder! – Slade avança contra Estelar.

– Estelar, não! – Robin tenta protegê-la, colocando-se na frente dela.

O golpe de Slade joga Robin vários metros longe, deixando-o inconsciente.

– Robin! Robin! Você está bem? Fale comigo, por favor! – Estelar tenta reanimar Robin, mas ele permanece desacordado.

Ela o pega e o leva voando de volta à Torre dos Titãs, tentando escapar de Slade.

**Na Torre...**

Estelar explica a Ciborgue, Mutano e Ravena tudo o que aconteceu desde que ela deixou a Torre, no início da noite.

– Quer dizer que o Slade está por trás de tudo isso! – Mutano exclama depois de ouvir a história de Estelar.

– Nós precisamos detê-lo! – Ciborgue diz decidido.

– Com certeza, mas primeiro precisamos cuidar do Robin.

– A Ravena tem razão – Estelar observa Robin deitado sobre o sofá – Robin, acorde, por favor, nós precisamos de você... Eu preciso de você...

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Olá! Esse capítulo seria o último, mas resolvi escrever mais um. Então até o próximo capítulo! **

**Yukina-Mukuro: Que bom que você gostou da fic, obrigada pela review! Bjs!**

**Pinky-obaachan: Oi! Eu resolvi mesmo escrever um capítulo a mais do que tinha planejado, espero que você goste. Obrigada pela review! E pelas reviews nas minhas outras fics também, vou aproveitar pra responder tudo aqui, ok? Sobre Escrito nas Estrelas, fico feliz que você tenha gostado da fic, é uma das minhas favoritas! Eu me inspirei mesmo na despedida da Rachel no final da última temporada da série, adoro Friends e não resisti rsrs! E sobre Uma paixão inesperada, eu forcei mesmo a barra entre a Kitty e o Kurt, não foi? É que não vou muito com a cara do Lance, não sei por que... Bem, espero que você continue lendo as minhas fics, e valeu mesmo pelas reviews, de novo! Bjs!**

**Estelar **


	5. Uma nova chance

**Capítulo 5 – Uma nova chance **

– Será que ele vai ficar bem?

– Aparentemente sim, mas temos que esperar ele acordar pra ter certeza.

– Não se preocupem, o Robin é forte, ele vai conseguir sair dessa!

– O Mutano tem razão, precisamos ser otimistas!

Enquanto Estelar, Ravena, Mutano e Ciborgue discutem sobre o estado de Robin, ele vai abrindo os olhos lentamente, ainda sentindo-se um pouco atordoado.

– Olhem, ele está acordando! – Ravena exclama ao ver Robin se mexer.

– Robin, você está bem?

Ele vê os amigos à sua volta, observando-o com expressões curiosas e preocupadas.

– Eu estou bem sim, Estelar – ele responde fazendo um esforço para se levantar.

– Tem certeza? Porque você não estava muito bem antes...

– Tenho sim, Mutano. A minha cabeça está doendo um pouco, mas fora isso tudo bem. O que aconteceu? Por que vocês estão me olhando desse jeito?

– Você se lembra de nós?

– Claro que me lembro de vocês, Ciborgue.

– Sério? Puxa vida, até que enfim! Ficamos preocupados com você.

– O Mutano está certo, estávamos preocupados, mas que bom que agora está tudo bem! – Estelar exclama feliz.

– É, seja bem vindo de volta, Robin.

– Como assim de volta? Do que você está falando, Ravena? Do que é que todos vocês estão falando?

– Você deve ter batido com a cabeça e perdido a memória – Ciborgue explica rapidamente.

– Eu perdi a memória!

Os Titãs contam a Robin tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Ele fica surpreso ao saber dos fatos.

– Aprendiz do Slade? Outra vez? E eu o chamei de mestre! Tá, que seja então, mas... a Kitten? Não é possível!

– Acredite ou não, Robin, é verdade... infelizmente – Estelar diz séria, encarando Robin.

– Ah, eu... sinto muito, Estelar – Robin se desculpa sem jeito.

Ela não responde, apenas desvia o olhar.

– Bem, agora que tudo já foi esclarecido, precisamos deter o Slade.

– Isso mesmo, Ravena. Vamos!

– Esperem! Eu só quero dizer que eu... lamento ter agido errado com vocês durante esse tempo todo. Eu sinto muito – Robin diz num tom de voz melancólico.

– Esquece isso, cara, já passou! – Mutano diz despreocupado.

– Isso mesmo, além disso, a culpa não foi sua.

– Eu tô com a Ravena, você não fez de propósito.

– Verdade? Obrigado, pessoal! – Robin agradece o apoio de Mutano, Ravena e Ciborgue e instintivamente vira-se para Estelar, mas ela não se pronuncia.

– Então vamos lá! Titãs, vamos!

Eles saem em busca de Slade e o encontram, ou melhor, ele os encontra nos limites da cidade, próximo a onde Robin o enfrentou quando sofreu o acidente. Enquanto os outros Titãs se livram do exército de Slade, Robin enfrenta seu "ex-mestre":

– Quer dizer que você se virou contra mim mais uma vez, não foi, Robin? É mesmo uma pena que isso tenha acontecido...

– Poupe seu fôlego, Slade. Eu vou derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas!

Depois de muito lutar, Robin consegue encurralar Slade na beira de um penhasco.

– Robin... você não pode fazer isso. Eu sempre serei seu mestre, quer você queira, quer não. O seu lugar é ao meu lado, lembre-se disso!

– Você se aproveitou da situação e confundiu a minha mente, mas agora acabou. Eu estou de volta e você já era, Slade!

– Isso é impossível! Eu sempre fui mais forte, sempre fui melhor! – Slade exclama nervoso, segurando-se nas pedras para não cair.

– Mas você não é mais! – Robin acerta um golpe final em Slade, fazendo cair no precipício, sumindo na escuridão.

**De volta à Torre dos Titãs...**

– Será que esse foi mesmo o fim do Slade?

– Tomara que sim, porque não agüento mais aquele cara!

– Bom, se ele voltar, estaremos preparados e iremos enfrentá-lo, como sempre.

Enquanto Ravena, Mutano e Ciborgue conversam na sala, Robin vai até o quarto de Estelar.

– Estelar... eu posso entrar? – ele pergunta batendo na porta – Preciso falar com você.

– Eu não estou a fim de conversar agora.

– Mas é importante... por favor, abra a porta!

Estelar abre a porta e o deixa entrar.

– Muito bem, o que é tão importante? – ela pergunta encarando-o com um olhar frio.

– Estelar, o que está havendo? Desde que eu acordei você vem me tratando desse jeito...

– De que jeito?

– Distante, fria, irritada. Qual é o seu problema?

– Qual é o meu problema? Você quer mesmo saber qual é o meu problema? – ela pergunta aumentando seu tom de voz, surpreendendo Robin – O meu problema é você ter ficado andando por aí com aquela... Kitten!

– Mas Estelar, eu nem sequer me lembro disso!

– Mas eu lembro muito bem! – ela responde fuzilando-o com o olhar.

– Estelar... eu já disse que sinto muito por isso, e é verdade. Por favor, me desculpe ter causado problemas... – ele diz olhando nos olhos dela.

– Eu sei que você não teve culpa. Mas mesmo assim, saber que você esteve com ela me magoa muito... – ela diz um pouco mais calma.

– Por favor, me perdoe, Estelar. Eu jamais faria algo que pudesse magoar você de propósito... eu amo você, e isso nunca vai mudar – ele diz aproximando-se dela.

– Sabe, eu acho que posso te perdoar... – Estelar responde depois de pensar um pouco.

– Sério?

– É, afinal de contas você se lembrou de nós antes de qualquer outra coisa.

– Lembrei?

– Lembrou. Por isso, eu acredito em você.

– Quer dizer que está tudo bem entre a gente?

– Está sim, agora está tudo bem. Eu também te amo, Robin...

– É muito bom ouvir isso... Você é tudo pra mim, Estelar – ele responde beijando-a carinhosamente – E eu prometo que nunca mais vou esquecer disso...

**Fim **

_N/A: Oi povo! Chega ao fim mais uma fic, espero que tenham gostado do final. Obrigada a todos que comentaram: Sabrina, Brazilian Star, Miya Inoue, Pinky e Sara. _

_Bjks! _

_Estelar _


End file.
